Entwined
by StarryNeoNnature
Summary: A Jakob x F!Kamui fic for those who would like to read *Wiggles eyebrows* warning, it gets super explicit.
As usual the day began with training, harvesting and modern activities like betting on who's going to win in a battle at the arena; however it was off day because Kamui felt different by her butler's company, she decided to bring up something on her mind that had stuck there for a while when they were alone.

"Joker..Kana and Deere are proof we decided to have children right?"

"yes, even if we don't seem like the type of people to bring these kids into such a chaotic world it must of been a good decision at the time."

Kamui stared off into the vast planes of Hoshido filled with cherry blossoms "...that means we did "that" then huh" she covered her mouth while gasping.

"Got married?" Joker modestly guessed before realizing what her flushed expression meant.

"I must say I wasn't expecting the conversation to turn this way miss Kamui" Joker avoided his eyes with his cheeks slowly reddening.

"Joker...I don't think either of us know what we're going to do when that time comes but I'm curious have you...looked at me in that way? with..desires".

"Kamui..I..I wouldn't be lying if my mind has trailed somewhere else but in my eyes you're pure..I wouldn't handle you in such a way unless..you really wanted it."

Kamui nodded "it must be hard having to deal with duty on one hand and feelings on the other..I'm sorry I put you in such a weird position"

sighing and regaining his usual composer "it's okay, honestly with how I am I don't blame you for your curiosity..in fact, it's a charming part of you miss Kamui."

"Joker...I have been curious for a long time about another thing, since you have been by my side for a long time you didn't have any chances to learn about women that way right?"

a awkward smile followed by a eye brow twitch she hit the nail on the head "that is true I even used my time off to furthering my skills on being a better servant".

Kamui smiled "then could I teach you those ways? I would also like to learn how to make you feel good too, of course I'm a bit inexperienced so we might have to try it a lot."

His face becoming beet red Joker could only turn around to hide his face "o-of course miss Kamui"

she giggled "I'm not asking you as a butler Joker but as my equal, my lover",

"..sure thing dearest".

Only wearing the blankets they gazed at each other through the dimly lit room, the glow of the lantern reflecting against his body highlighted Joker's muscles and defining features, slowly caressing his skin around his shoulders with her fingers Kamui felt herself become entranced.

"Maybe we should turn the lights off.." she whimpered he shook his head and kissed her cheek "if I want to learn about your body I must be able to see it".

She felt herself relax in her lover's caress, she could tell he was going clearly off of instinct kissing her neck and the crook of her shoulder but all of it excited her deeply.

When he got to her breasts he slid his hand to her side cupping it gently and brushing his nail over her nipple to make the slightest pinch sensation which sent tremors through her body.

"Kamui was that vocalization meant to draw me in?" his piercing gaze sending chills down her spine ; though seeing the grin pulling at his face made her realize what kind of noise she had made.

"I-it felt good..., okay?"

he smirked and brought her chest closer to him, catching her supple flesh between his bicuspids in a way that she felt pressure but not too much.

Clenching her legs she bit her lip to gain control of her whines of pleasure escaping her throat, every sensation was new to her and it felt overwhelming.

"don't hold back.." Kamui's eyes misted with want, realizing her desire filling her up Joker spread her legs a part and kissed her deeper on the lips his warm fingers playing with the skin on her inner thighs.

"Amazing mistress...you're so wet already down here, does it really feel this good?" Kamui squirmed in his touch only to further pull at the skin of her drenched flower.

Countless minutes were lost to the two lost lovers in the candlelit night, and now she, his beloved mistress and goddess was shivering and panting begging him for just one finger inside of her, how this managed to transpire eluded him.

"Relax for me, there I think you're ready.." his hand was drenched entering his lover even though only three fingers slipped in, He proceeded to trail kisses down her supple glowing body all the way to meet her treasured place.

"I'm going to give you a reward for waiting this far mistress.."

Kamui faltered to respond even if curiosity pulled at her but when his hot tongue traced the soft skin around her clit, teasing the skin from the back in a teasing motion Kamui could only tremble and melt in his touch.

She felt a hot flame consume her soul that could only beg for more of his touch, reacting to her sweet taste he vocalized a low moan with her still in his mouth.

"J-joker please I'm all yours now...I've never felt this wet before...not even when I've done it by myself.."

he looked up at her "oh? you had time to do it quietly in your room?"

she nodded meekly "as soon as you left...I would start thinking about things...with my active imagination and there was one thing about those fantasies that never changed..".

"what was that mistress?" he raised his eyebrows

she smiled as a warmth embraced her cheeks "you never left them...".

She had never seen a man naked before, this was true but she did imagine what a man would look like and seeing a man now she was ready to change her thoughts about what a ideal man would be.

He was well endowed, not to the point where it looked like she might be destroyed but nothing was hiding either..his face gained a ruddy complexion knowing she was caressing his manhood with her eyes.

"Not...too bad right?" he halfheartedly chuckled she widened her eyes and looked away after realizing she had been staring at him for a good 10 seconds.

"I apologize-" he kissed her lips before she could end her sentence "well if you're going to be mine you might as well look, I've been enjoying the sight of you this whole evening...Kamui."

The use of anything other than "mistress" sent her heart quaking; it was strange; it was new; it was endearing.

He undid his hair tie to let his silver locks fall past his shoulders which captivated her yet again, "who was this graceful being bathed in candlelight, a angle? a incubus? a star?" she thought

no he was her lover and her butler.

"I'm going to go slow with this..believe me I want to feel every inch of you Kamui.." she embraced him and they kissed they both felt it was almost hard to separate once again.

He slid the tip into her and held her hips to make sure it wasn't so wet that he fell out, there were pressures as a man and a butler to get this perfect but to his luck on entering...a weird squelch sound echoed the room.

He let it happen and kissed Kamui's stomach which made her giggle they continued and things got more heated between them..he decided to go in deeper.

Another weird sound erupted from the friction which made him awkwardly sigh, she covered her mouth and closed her eyes trying to hide numerous giggles from finding the sounds humorous.

"You..." he smiled

He playfully thrusted his hips and her small giggles quickly turned into breathy moans "no fair!" she groaned.

The two let that be and began a rhythm with their hips, he noticed her changes in expressions and tones and thrusted harder when seem fit with the echos of the bed spring decorating the night and minutes past.

A warm chill spread over her body which made her nipples harden, a hot desire to climax this feeling consumed her.

"Joker...I want all of you...my body is reaching it's limit" He dug his nails into her soft thighs and thrusted harder "Kamui..." he groaned "let's reach that together..".

"please release it inside of me, make my fantasies a reality please..., drench me in it.."

unable to control himself any further seeing her face transformed into this glistening temptress aroused him further.

And with power and desire alone they sweetly climaxed together, the candlelight far gone their naked bodies only were cloaked by moonlight.

"Kamui...I must admit something I would have taken to my grave if we weren't together like this..now that I know you had felt the same way" he caught his breath, his melodic voice low sweetened with relaxation.

"I had fantasies about you too...but this one actually became a reality, if anything this is much better than anything I could ever imagine.." he kissed her hot cheek.

Basking in the after glow of their activities they snuggled close only to compare who had the worst bedhead the next day.


End file.
